Yön syli
by The House by the Cemetery
Summary: "Vieläkö muistat kuun ja auringon? Käyn välillä pinnalla niitä katsomassa, mutta kumpikin korventaa kuin polttorauta. Vanhaan hyvään aikaan oli sentään pelkkiä tähtiä ja golugit joutuivat taistelemaan samassa hämärässä kuin mekin." Örkin ja haltian keskusteluja Angbandin vankiluolissa.


Aurinko oli noussut ensimmäistä kertaa merkkinä ihmisten ajan alusta ja haltioiden ajan haipumisesta tarkalleen kuusikymmentä vuotta sitten. Silloin oli osa suurhaltioista ylpeyksissään pitänyt tätä valarin viimeisenä solvauksena heille, joilta oli suljettu tie Valinoriin, kun he olivat rohjenneet nousta Mustaa Ruhtinasta vastaan ottaakseen takaisin sen, mikä heille kuului. Mutta aurinko oli ainakin ollut lämmin ja valoisa noustessaan taivaan autiudessa; Angband sitä vastoin oli maan haavoihin louhittuna kylmä ja pimeä, ja sen portit olivat niin vihollisilta kuin liittolaisiltakin suljetut. Sen syvyyksiin taistelun jälkeen kahlittu suurhaltia ei kuitenkaan antautunut epätoivolle. Taistelu oli vasta voitettu ja Morgothin joukot ajettu ahtaalle. Pian myös Angbandin muurit lyötäisiin alas, sen luolastot puhdistettaisiin ja täytettäisiin valolla, ja silloin hän palaisi lepäämään Beleriandin tähtien ja kuun alle.

Sitä ennen hänen olisi vain kestettävä linnoituksen alkuperäisiä asukkaita, jotka syystä tai toisesta olivat jättäneet hänet henkiin. Angbandista ei moni haltia palannut elossa, mutta huhujen mukaan etenkin kyvyiltään mahtavia ñoldoja käytettiin orjina sen takomoissa. Siitä haltia uskoi selviävänsä, sillä hän oli taitava seppä ja jopa örkit varmasti ymmärtäisivät pitää arvokasta palvelijaa hengissä. Arvokkuuden menetyksen hän voisi kostaa myöhemminkin.

Askelten kaiku kulki örkin kantaman soihdun valon edellä. Haltia siristi silmiään; hän ei ollut vielä täysin tottunut edes päivänvaloon, ja vankiluolan pimeys oli herkistänyt hänen näköään entisestään. Sellaisen ensivaikutelman hän nyt antoi, vetäytyvän ja aran, ja örkki arvioi häntä pitkään tyrmän oviaukolla ennen kuin suvaitsi puhua hänelle.

"Sindar?"

Tämä siis oli linnoituksen luultavasti ainoa kielitaitoinen örkki, joka oli lähetetty häntä kuulustelemaan. Haltia pohti hetken, paljastaisiko osaavansa harmaahaltiain kieltä. Jos paljastaisi, häntä luultavasti kuulusteltaisiin ja kidutettaisiin valehtelun todennäköisyyden vähentämiseksi. Jos taas esittäisi yksikielistä, hän ei pystyisi neuvottelemalla parantamaan asemaansa, mikäli sellainen mahdollisuus vielä tulisi. "Puhun vähän", hän lopulta myönsi.

"Hyvä", sanoi örkki, "kaikki kaltaisesi eivät puhuneet. Heistä ei ollut meille paljonkaan iloa."

"Luulin, etteivät myöskään örkit puhu sindarin kieltä", haltia vastasi niin tyynesti kuin vain osasi.

"Ei sitä kukaan mielellään teekään. Sanat takertuvat kurkkuun kuin palava terva, eivätkä edes kelpaa ruokottomuuksiin." Örkki ei kumma kyllä tuntunut kärsivän kovinkaan suuria tuskia tai sitten hänkin osasi esittää tyyntä. Hän kääntyi asettamaan soihdun seinälle. "Mutta suurhaltiain kieltä en halua kuunnella, joten sitä älä käytä. En halua myöskään kuulla nimeäsi, enkä omaani haltian huulilta."

Haltia ei osannut kuvitella minkä takia örkki edes harkitsisi sinunkauppoja vihollisen kanssa, joten hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään.

"Osaatko käyttää vasaraa ja alasinta?"

Örkki näemmä kävi suoraan asiaan. Hyvä niin. Haltiakin aikoi säästää häneltä aikamoisen määrän vaivaa suostumalla oitis yhteistyöhön. "Olen siinä melko taitava."

"Sitten sinua ei varmaan haittaa, jos joudut auttelemaan ahjon poikia täällä ollessasi?"

Takomaan uusia aseita ja varusteita taistelussa menetettyjen tilalle, haltia ajatteli, jotta he voisivat tulevaisuudessa hyökätä uudestaan hänen kansaansa vastaan. "Teen parhaani."

"Onpa _golug_ järkevä." Örkki näytti lähestulkoon huvittuneelta. "Tuolla käytävässä on kavereita, jotka saattavat vähän pettyä tuon kuullessaan."

Soihdunvalossa haltian kalpeneminen ehkä jäi huomaamatta, mutta hänen suunsa juonteet kiristyivät. "Eivätkö ole päässeet kiduttamaan ketään aikoihin?"

"Sanotaan vaikka, että pojat eivät oikein osaa säännöstellä. Ja jos tuo piiritys ulkona jatkuu pitkäänkin, saattaa uusien vankien ottaminen käydä hankalammaksi." Nähdessään haltian alati totisemmaksi synkkenevän ilmeen örkki puolestaan kävi entistä huvittuneemmaksi. "Mutta älä suotta huolehdi oman nahkasi puolesta. Kyllä täältä pääsevät Ruhtinaan joukot muitakin reittejä ulos, joten et varmasti pitkään ole ainoa elävä orja täällä." Hän mietti hetken kääntyessään tyrmän suuaukolle. "Tosin joku pojista saattaa saada päähänsä, ettet tarvitse vaikkapa jalkojasi sepäntyöhön. Täytyy toivoa, ettei odottavan aika käy heille pitkäksi."

Haltia alkoi nousta varovasti seisaalleen. Kahleet olivat painavat, eikä hän ollut täysissä voimissaan. "Minusta on kokonaisena enemmän hyötyä", hän yritti.

Vaikka örkki oli jo puoliksi ulkona eikä missään nimessä velvollinen huolehtimaan sotavangin mukavuudesta, pysähtyi hän silti vielä vilkaisemaan haltiaa. "Mieti sitä vasta myöhemmin ja lepää vielä tämä ilta, olethan haavoittunut." Nyt hän suorastaan virnisti. "Pidä valo."

Soihtu oli hädin tuskin ehtinyt sammua muiden örkkien saapuessa haltiaa noutamaan. He veivät hänet takomoon, jossa hän oletti työskentelevänsä päivän kerrallaan ja palaavansa yöksi tyrmään, mutta päivät kävivät öitä myöten pitkiksi ja seuraavan kerran tyrmän nähdessään hän oli jo kauan sitten unohtanut molempien kulun.

"On näemmä työnteko maistunut", huomioi örkki vahingoniloisena tullessaan häntä katsomaan. Hän ei vuosien saatossa ollut muuttunut paljonkaan niin ulkomuotonsa kuin luonteensakaan puolesta.

Haltia tukahdutti vaivoin raivonsa. Jalkansa hän oli saanut pitää, mutta vartijat eivät olleet säästelleet ruoskiaan ja hän oli kauan joutunut nukkumaan alati orjuudesta muistuttavien alasinten kilkkeessä. "Kauanko olen ollut täällä?"

"Kauan", vastasi örkki nautiskellen. "Vieläkö muistat kuun ja auringon? Käyn välillä pinnalla niitä katsomassa, mutta kumpikin korventaa kuin polttorauta. Vanhaan hyvään aikaan oli sentään pelkkiä tähtiä ja golugit joutuivat taistelemaan samassa hämärässä kuin mekin."

Nyt haltian ei tarvinnut niellä vihaansa; se suli itsestään epäuskoon ja hämmennykseen. "Siitä on jo ainakin kaksi vuosisataa. Taistelitko tähtien alla?"

"Tähtien alla kirotun kuun noustessa ensimmäistä kertaa", örkki sanoi lopultakin vakavampana. "Meitä ei jäänyt monta henkiin." Hän otti vuosikausia paikallaan lahonneen soihdun seinältä ja pani sen tilalle tuomansa uuden. "Voi olla, että tapasimme jo silloin."

Haltia muisti piirityksen Serechin soilla, viimeisen takaa-ajon ja vuorilta putoavan valaraukarin vuon, Fëanáron ruumiin tuhkana mahtavan henkensä polttamana Angbandin kohotessa pimeytenä heikompaa pimeyttä vasten, heidän näköpiirissään ja silti ulottumattomissaan. "Jos tapasimmekin, en enää muista sitä."

"Niin, turhaanpa muistelisivat ñoldorin mahtavat Vihollisen jalkaväkeä", örkki sanoi hitaasti kuin olisi kaivanut muististaan jotakin hänelle kauan sitten sanottua. "Tosin samoin ajattelemme me sindarin sotilaista, haltioista vähäisemmistä."

Vaikkei sitä ääneen koskaan sanonutkaan, vähempiarvoisina piti suurhaltiakin jopa jaloimpina hetkinään Beleriandin asukkaita, eikä suuremmin pannut pahakseen että eli heidän joukostaan otettujen kustannuksella.

"Mutta vähäiseksi käyt vielä sinäkin lännestä saapunut. Tämän paikan pimeys pienentää", jatkoi örkki, "se tiivistää ja suodattaa ja lopullisesti muuttaa."

Ja nyt värähti haltia kauhusta, jota ei ollut tuntenut ruumiin kivun uhkan alaisena. "Minä tiedän asioita, jotka suuresti hyödyttäisivät ruhtinastanne. Minun kätteni kautta ovat aseenne ja haarniskanne vahvemmiksi taotut."

"Ja näistä lahjoistasi sinua kiitämmekin", örkki sanoi ivanauru huulillaan. "Tietosi tulevat palvelemaan meitä sitäkin paremmin, mutta sen aika ei ole vielä tullut. Herramme on poissa; kuuleman mukaan kaukana idässä on herännyt kuolevaisten rotu, jolle hän uskoo löytävänsä käyttöä."

Haltia ei uhrannut näille nuoremmille eikä heidän tulonsa merkitykselle ajatustakaan. "Jos hän on poissa, etkö voi viedä minua edes hetkeksi ulos? En valita vaikka taluttaisit minut pinnalle kahleissa ja pannassa; sillä kaikki nämä vuodet olen kestänyt sen toivon tähden, että saisin vielä joskus nähdä yötaivaan."

Hetken oli kuin örkki olisi harkinnut tämän tekevänsäkin, aivan kuin saadakseen kieltäytymisensä kirvelemään sitäkin enemmän. "Menen itse tänään ulos. Haluatko, että tulen myöhemmin kuvailemaan sinulle tähtiä?"

"Kirottu", rähähti haltia äänellä, jota ei ollut aiemmin kuullut omilta huuliltaan. "Päästä minut irti!"

Örkin silmät kiiluivat riemusta. "En."

Raivo kuristi haltian kurkussa kuin jokin vieras, joka silti oli hänestä itsestään lähtöisin. "Sitten menet yksin, ja toivon mukaan et viivyttele. Ja koska suvaitset seuraavan kerran tulla pilkkaamaan minua? Kahdentoista vuoden perästä? Vaiko kahdenkymmenenneljän?"

"Sitä en päätä minä, vaan ne jotka tarvitsevat kättesi apua. Ole kuitenkin huoletta; odotuksesi alkaa jälleen heti, kun jätän sinut."

Örkin kääntyessä lähteäkseen haltian valtasi vihan sijasta vielä suru ja epätoivo. Hän jäisi nyt yksin, kun vihollinen saisi nousta ulos yöhön ja katsoa Vardan valoihin. Ei hän odottanut örkiltä myötätuntoa eikä ymmärrystä, muttei voinut kieltään hillitäkään. "Yöllä on silmiä kuin taivaalla tähtiä, ja ne ovat kaikki sinuun kääntyneet. Etkö pelkää? Etkö... häpeä?"

Ja vastoin kaikkia odotuksia örkki mietti kyllä hetken, punnitsi tekojaan, ja salli hymyn nousta huulilleen. "Tähtiä on ollut taivaalla aina, ja Ruhtinas on ne aina pimentänyt. En pelkää, en häpeä. Katsokoot. Tuijottakoon minua itse suunnaton yö lukemattomilla silmillään."

Sitten hän oli poissa, ja soihdun valo oli riittämätön korvaamaan taivaan valot, joiden näkemisen odotus oli kauan pitänyt toivoa elossa. Haltia vetäytyi vapisten tyrmän nurkkaan liian peloissaan rukoillakseen. Tänne ei Manwë nähnyt eikä Varda kuullut; täällä ei ollut vettä, jota pitkin olisi kantautunut viesti Ulmolle. Ja hän muisti myös tuomion, joka oli langetettu heidän ylleen, jotka seurasivat Silmarileja itään. Lännen tiet olivat häneltä yhtä suljetut kuin Angbandin portit, eivätkä Mandosin salit ottaisi häntä vastaan levolla ja lohdulla. "Nienna", hän nyyhkäisi vaikka ei tiennyt, kuulisiko edes Surija hänen hätäänsä. "Nienna!"

Tuolla epätoivon hetkellä lähestyivät varjot häntä taas ja irrottivat kahleistaan; mutta täällä syvyyksissä se ei merkinnyt vapautusta vaan orjantyötä, ja siihen työhönsä hän raivon ja surun voimalla upotti kaiken aikansa vailla tähtiä. Ja niin rakas kuin olikin ollut hänelle tähtitaivas, rakkaammaksi kävi nyt pohjaton pimeys, jolle hän vuosien myötä menetti lopulta rakkaudenkin.

Kun hänet seuraavan kerran kahlittiin tyrmään, oli tuttu örkkikin hieman muuttunut. Hänellä oli nyt yllään uusi sotisopa ja vaikka se olikin hiidelle taottu, oli se silti haltiatekoisena komea katsoa.

"Sain tässä ylennyksen", kerskaisi örkki haarniskaansa ylpeästi sipaisten. "Eivätkä ole vuodet näköjään sinuakaan osattomaksi jättäneet."

Ellei olisi ollut kuolemanväsynyt, haltia olisi vuodattanut katseeseensa enemmän raivoa. "Minä olen vähentynyt", hän nurisi, "ja pimeydessä lopullisesti muuttunut."

"Mutta valo ei ole vielä silmistäsi kaikonnut."

"Toivo kuolee viimeisenä", haltia mutisi.

"Vaan lopulta kuolee." Kylmä oli taas örkin katse hänen kumartuessaan vankinsa ylle, kylmä ja Angbandin kauhuissa tärveltynyt. "Mutta annan sinulle uuden toivon. Sinä olet jo vanha, ehkä saat elää vielä vanhemmaksi. Ehkä saat vielä olla yksi heistä, jotka saavat nähdä Hänen silmänsä maailmanlopun tulen kajossa."

Haltia värisi. "Kotini minä tahdon nähdä."

"Vieläkö?" Örkki vaikutti hämmästyneeltä. "Tämän paikan tahrimanakin?"

"Minä en ole kuin te, jotka synnytte ja kuolette Morgothin vallan alle. Olen ñoldo, ja sellaiseksi minut tunnistetaan vaikka sitten tahrittuna."

Tähän ei örkki sanonut yhtään mitään.

"Teidän kasvoiltanne loistaa pahuus", haltia jatkoi tämän vakuuttaakseen, "se näkyy teistä päälle. Minä olen... minä taas..."

Örkki oli pitkään vaiti, katsoi vain. Lopulta hän kallisti päätään kuin varmistuneena siitä, ettei haltia vakuuttanut edes itseään. "Etsinkö peilin?"

Pelko palasi kuin hoitamatta jäänyt tauti. Haltia käänsi kasvonsa pois ja vapisi sen kourissa. "Älä." Tällä kertaa hän ei huomannut örkin poistumista ja hädin tuskin edes käsiä, jotka riisuivat hänet jälleen kahleista.

Ja haavoitetun maan uumenissa jatkui hänen raadantansa täynnä vihaa ja pelkoa, jotka olivat puhtaiksi vuodatetut ilosta ja surusta; arpeutuneen maan pinnalla piiritys jatkui täynnä toivoa lopullisesta voitosta, jonka edestä annetut uhrit olivat vielä antamatta; ja kaiken aikaa Maailman Musta Vihollinen tuhosi minkä pystyi, turmeli Seuraajat kuten oli turmellut Esikoiset, ja hänen mahtava varjonsa häilyi maailman yllä kuin Yön Muurit olisivat sen päälle kaatumaisillaan. Mutta tästä ei haltia enää välittänyt, ei edes huomannut uuden ruhtinaansa paluuta, vaan hengeltään kutistuneena oli niin kiinni lihansa kärsimyksessä että pystyi enää siihen ainoaan työhön, joka hänen ruumiilleen oli asetettu.

Kun hänet viimeisen kerran vietiin vanhaan tyrmäänsä, häntä ei enää ollut tarpeen kietoa ketjuin, sillä hänen henkensä sitoi Angbandiin nyt Morgothin lieka.

"Vähäiseksi kävit tosiaan, ñoldorin mahtihaltia", totesi örkki hänet nähdessään vailla sen kummempaa myötätuntoa. "Vaan haltiavalo kituu yhä silmissäsi."

Sitä ei haltia hänelle kertonut, että toivonsa eli yhä hänen kättensä töissä, siinä toivossa että edes ne jonakin päivänä näkisivät ulkomaailman valon ja kulkeutuisivat hänen kansansa käsiin. Kauniita esineitä hän ei ollut valmistanut enää vuosiin, mutta niin olivat hänen aseensa ja haarniskansa voimalla siunatut kuin Aulën ahjoista lähteneet.

"Ennen kuolen minä kuin toivo."

Kovin silmin örkki katsoi häntä nyt. Hän kumartui haltian ylle taas kuin etsiäkseen tämän silmistä järjen valoa. "Typeryytesi on toivosta kaukana. Tähän ei kukaan pyrkinyt tai tätä ennalta nähnyt, mutta nyt voi kuka tahansa nähdä..."

"En tahdo kuulla!"

"Ei edes ruhtinaamme tarkoituksella takomalla olisi pystynyt parempaan kuin mitä tahdon heikkouden takia on sinusta muovautunut." Örkki kurotti kätensä kohti haltian kasvoja oudon kiihtymyksen ajamana. "Tämä Esikoisesta... tämä turmelus puhtaasta, tämä ainoa joka rotujamme erottaa..."

"Älä. Älä!"

"Sen on lihan syöpä, sen on veren juopa. Pedon rinnassa pedon sydän..." mutisi örkki kuin kauan sitten kuulemaansa loitsua ulkomuistista ja painoi sormensa mustalle sykkeelle. "...yön syli tuhat syltä."

"Elbereth!" haltia parahti, ja veren maunkin läpi hänen lapsuutensa kieli palasi suurimman hädän hetkellä hänen huulilleen, joilla sen ääni oli vaiennut hänen jätettyään lännen. "A Tintallë!"

Pelko ja kipu välähtivät örkin silmissä äkkisalaman lailla; hänen kätensä heilahti vaiston varassa vailla tahtoa, kuin jo kohdettaan päin ammuttu nuoli, ja sivalsi haltiaa kasvoihin niin lujaa, että tämä horjahti lyönnin voimasta lattialle.

Niin he tuijottivat toisiaan, haltia vain silmäkulmastaan uskaltamatta liikuttaa päätään uuden lyönnin pelossa, ja örkki jähmettyneenä hänen ylleen. "Tuota et tee enää toiste", örkki huohotti lopulta.

"Tapatko minut, jos teen?" haltia rohkeni kysyä.

"En. En tapa." Örkin hengitys oli jo tasaantumaan päin. Hänen kasvonsa olivat liikutuksen jälkeen jälleen liikkumattomat kuin käärmeellä, joka kätkee pinnan alle myrkkyhampaansa. "Kielesi voin kyllä leikata. Kielettömyyteen ei ole täällä vielä kukaan kuollut."

Haltia vei kätensä kasvoilleen. Lyönnin jälkeä aristi. "Minä kuolen."

"Sittenhän et voi muuta kuin pitää suusi kiinni."

He molemmat vaikenivat pitkäksi aikaa, molemmat vaipuneina omiin mustiin ajatuksiinsa. Lopulta örkki istahti lattialle ja uteliaasti tutki vankinsa ilmettä. "Kuka on se, jonka pelkkä nimi polttaa aurinkoa ja kuuta kauheampana?"

Haltia pyyhkäisi silmiään vaikkei enää moneen vuoteen ollut kyyneliä vuodattanut. "Hän on se, joka sytytti taivaalle tähdet."

"Ruhtinaamme pelkää ja vihaa häntä", totesi örkki, "sen verran minäkin tiedän, vaikken häntä tuolla nimellä tunnekaan."

"Niin..." Haltia muisti Valinorin pimenemisen loppusoittona sitä kalvaneelle mädälle, jota ei lävistänyt edes Vardan valo. "He tunsivat toisensa kaukaisessa lännessä, joka on nyt meiltä turmeltuneilta suljettu."

Ja nyt örkki istui selkä valppaudesta suorana kaiken suuttumuksensa unohtaneena. "Hekö ovat molemmat lännestä? Meille on Ruhtinas aina ollut ainoa tähti taivaalla."

"Tiedätkö", aloitti haltia vaikka hänen kurkkuaan kuristi pelkkä ajatus kielen uudelleen ääneen puhumisesta, "millä nimellä hänet tunnettiin lännessä ennen Jalokivien häpäisyä?"

"Tiedän Morgothin nimen, sillä sitä sylkivät harmaahaltiat päällemme ennen kuin vaiensimme heidän rienaavat kielensä."

Haltia irvisti. "Melkor... Melkórë oli hänen nimensä ennen sitä, Mahdissa Nouseva. Ainoa hän ei ollut, mutta oli kuitenkin yksi mahtavimmista."

Vaikka vetäytyikin sanan edessä, örkin silmät loistivat jonkin kauan sitten menetetyn äärellä. "Melkórë..." Nimi toi mukanaan sappea, mutta sitä hän ei tuntunut huomaavan. "Mele... kôrë. Mbelekôro!" huudahti örkki haltioituneena. "Se on vanha nimi, eikä sitä kieltä enää ole. Montako sataa vuotta siitä on, tai tuhatta? Olin jo unohtanut, ja vuodet ovat pitkään olleet niin samanlaisia."

Ja niihin sanoihin kuoli toivo haltialta, vaikka hän olisi suonut ennemmin itsensä kuolevan. "Monta tuhatta", hän kuiskasi, "Cuiviénenin rannoilla, joille ei enää ole paluuta. Minä itse en sitä maata nähnyt." Hän kyllä tunsi vanhat tarinat vaikkei niihin ollut uskaltanut uskoa, ja nyt tiesi etteivät hänelle koskaan enää nousisi kuu eikä aurinko, eivät edes Vardan tähdet; tiesi, ettei yhdelläkään valalla ollut valtaa häntä auttaa, eikä Erulla halua. Sinä päivänä sammui eldarin valo hänen silmistään, jotka olivat nähneet Puiden loistavan Valinorissa, ja lopullinen pimeys laskeutui kuin Ungweliantën verkko valarin maan häpäisyn edellä.

"Enää ei taida pari vanhaa sanaa lisää haitata", örkki sanoi hiljaa, ja hänen äänensä lempeys puistatti haltiaa. "Mikä on nimesi?"

Haltia katsoi häneen ja näki. Vuoren syvyyksissä ei ollut sen valoisampaa kuin ennenkään, mutta nyt hän pimenneine silmineen näki kaltaisensa silmistä heijastuksen itsestään. "En tiedä", hän sanoi lopulta. Hänen olisi kai kuulunut surra menetystään. Siihen hän ei pystynyt.

"Ei sen väliä", vastasi örkki. "Saat vielä uuden."


End file.
